narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naoto Inuzuka
Naoto Inuzuka is a Jonin ranked ninja that previously hailed from Konohagakure and currently works in Sunagakure for both diplomatic reasons and scientific research grounds. He does however possess an amazing ability for combat due to his previous experience being an anbu in Root. He lives with his lover Kanako Inuzuka in Suna who are both their for scientific research in improving Military Rations Pills and also the use of many herbs. Background Naoto grew up in secrecy with the Inuzuka Clan clan with his father from the Hyūga Clan to hold-off a dispute and disloyalment from both members of each respective clans. Every so often Naoto was allowed to see his mother under secrecy and watch from the Hokage who was to supervise that no one would interfere and harm him or his parents during their meet. It was also during his childhood that upon awakening his Byakugan after sheer hard work and training, Naoto was presented with a dog; Michio, as an early birthday present and to award him on his Byakugan awakening - it also signified his now trust and entitlement to the Inuzuka Clan after living secretly from the people and other clans of Konoha. As news of Naoto the son of Hyūga Clan branch side Kunoichi and an Inuzuka Clan Ninja Academy Teacher spread round the village, Danzō Shimura went to seek him out from the clan he was residing with: Inuzuka Clan. Even though he comes from the Inuzuka Clan, an unlikely candidate for Root because of their non-discretion attacks he was considered because of the abilities he possesses and possibly develop having shown keen observational skills enabling him to learn techniques faster than just theoretically learning. As a result of his father being a Ninja Academy Teacher, he was able to learn things properly and more early on then his other fellow peers would - even though he never attended the ninja academy. More over he learnt the majority of his clan's taijutu, the Gentle Fist style while in Root from scroll's that Danzō Shimura had acquired. Along with his vast array of mastery over the Water Release techniques. Naoto having mastered the Inuzuka Clan before officially joining the anbu his skills and prowess was certain to show. Appearance Naoto's appearance outside of Root has being shown as more gentle been more from his Hyūga Clan lineage rather than the animalistic appearance of the Inuzuka Clan. Naoto is characterised by his long, loose and wavy brown hair and eyes with his covering his eye's from time to time - his Byakugan similar to Himawari Uzumaki is only shown once activated, this has made it easy for his family, clan and Hokage to help hide him from the village and some the of the Hyūga Clan members as it would stir up trouble amongst the respective clans.. Naoto can also be seen wearing a jumper with matching long pants, being shirtless under the jumper and the typical ninja sandals, but his appearance never seems to showcase the typical ninja forehead protector even though he is a proud ninja from Konohagakure and later Sunagakure. Naoto's anbu appearance during his time in Root. Personality Naoto is often short-tempered including an impulsive nature compared to his lover who is more relaxed and care-free. Naoto can be have a tendency to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in a fight, as his patience is very little and has being described to be a short fuse. He also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents. He cares deeply for Michio, and is always willing to do whatever is necessary to protect his animal soulmate. Despite his rather brusque attitude, many of his actions reveal that he is very close to his family and lover, and also remaining extremely loyal to both of his clans: Hyūga Clan and Inuzuka Clan, having great pride in it and their well known abilities in the ninja world. While in Root his nature did manage to stay hidden or suppressed at least but would ultimately lead to him leaving root because he found it harder to stay discreet than his loud and abrupt nature. Abilities Naoto's fighting style has primarily revolved around using the Inuzuka Clan techniques and Hyūga Clan techniques. Naoto is also known to be fast in taijutsu and ninjutsu methods, he has shown to weave handsigns so fast that a sharingan user can't trace all the while being able to do it with one hand. The Third Hokage and Danzo believed that his talent and potential growth could eventually surpass other capable ninja's like Yamato or Kakashi. Although he never went to the Ninja Academy he was to be a jōnin during at 15 years old, most others only making it to chūnin. He became adept in the Water Release jutsu's after some time in anbu as well developing chakra control over his large reserves of chakra. Hyuga Clan Techniques Noriaki wields the Byakugan in both of his eyes, granting him a near 360° field of x-ray vision, with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. The Byakugan's vision can also penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception. Naoto's Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, allowing him to analyse his opponent's actions, and allows him to predict and better react to them. Naoto can also follow the chakra for use of ninjutsu. Naoto's Byakugan is also able to expel chakra paralysing targets and is powerful enough to release himself and others of a Genjutsu, showing capable of dispelling Kurenai Yūhi techniques. Naoto's Taijutsu abilities are aided by his Byakugan where he can see an individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Taught by Danzō Shimura while part of Root, Naoto has learned the majority of the Hyūga Clan's signature fighting styles, Gentle Fist. Where he can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, resulting in their chakra flow being constricted or cutoff from minimal contact. Blocking Gentle Fist strikes has being made out difficult and with Naoto's added speed, precision and prowess, he as a fighter makes him especially formidable. Naoto has also found a way to incorporate his Water Release mastery where he injects pressured water in a tenketsu spot ultimately puncturing that whole limb or he can absorb the water from a tenketsu spot decreasing its efficiency. Even at a distance Noriaki's Byakugan and keen reflexes made him difficult to hit, such as being able to escape an attack made by c:naruto:Itachi Uchiha. Inuzuka Clan Techniques Naoto fights and attacks in conjunction with his Hyūga Clan techniques, using the ferocity of a beast. This also utilises his sharp claws and other attributes he gains from his Four Legs Technique. He can also turn Michio into an identical clone of himself so they can use the Fang Passing Fang, attacking any target with a high-speed attack with excellent coordination, speed and precision. In some scenarios, Naoto and Michio can transform together into a two-headed wolf, and attack by using the Fang Wolf Fang, which has being shown to be almost impossible to avoid, let alone block - he can expel chakra using Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to increase the power and obliterate an opponent. Ninjutsu Naoto was a master of many Water Release techniques, being able to alter an entire battlefield by create a large volume of water to give him the field advantage, and to use for attacks. His prowess and skill with the chakra nature has proven him to be close to on par with c:naruto: Tobirama Senju who was known as the best Water Release user he has also being seen to use limited hand signs to use a jutsu, activating almost instantly. He can also use the Water Release techniques as a means for transportation, such as riding inside the body of a water wolf. Naoto has also proven to be very proficient with Earth Release, using it to aid in his attacks, much like altering Earth Release: Mud Wolves or to simply alter the battlefield for his advantage and create large walls for blocking attacks. Naoto has also being known to infuse his attacks with infused chakra giving it devastating blows upon hitting targets or reinforcing it to withstand powerful Lightning Release and Fire Release jutsu's. Stats Category:Sunagakure Resident Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Male Category:Human Category:Water Release User Category:Earth Release User Category:Scientist Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Inuzuka Clan